Findings of a Voyeur
by orphan mia
Summary: The progression of Ben and Alicia's relationship seen through the eyes of Johnny Storm. Cute. BenxAlicia. Review please!


Findings of a Voyeur

A/N: This is my first Fantastic Four fic, so be brutally honest lol. I LOVE the Ben/Alicia pairing. It's too cute to resist. This is going to be written in Johnny's POV.

I

It began on a Friday night. I remember the day only because I had to sacrifice a date with some girl. I don't remember her name. Anyway, I found myself stuck in some stuffy restaurant, with the gang. And Alicia Masters.

It didn't strike me as to _why _she was with us. I mean, I've known her for most of my life, since she is best friends with my sister. But tonight would be the first time she would be meeting Reed and Ben.

I felt so sorry for her.

"Thank you, Ben."

I snapped back to reality when I saw Rock-head pull out a chair for Alicia. I sent him a look, scrunching my nose and tilting my head. He merely grunted at me, blowing me off. _Since when was he __**nice**_

Alicia was tense. She was smiling too much, and she gripped the plastic glass full of water too tightly. Only Sue and I noticed.

"Alicia?" Her chocolate colored eyes flickered towards the direction of Reed. "How long have you been blind?"

Sue stomped on his foot, causing the nerd to wince and cough a bit. Ben and I just stared at each other and then at Alicia Masters.

"For my entire life." She smiled, finally relaxing a little. She really did amaze me sometimes, and I'm the Human Torch. "But... I've gotten used to the sound vibrations... so... sometimes your voice can tell loads about the way you look."

This was when things got interesting.

Ben Grimm, a walking pile of rocks, looked astonished. Then angry. It all happened in a flash, but it was enough to get my attention. I scribbled a note to my sister. _**Is Ben on a **__**date**__** with Alicia?**_

I passed it to her under the table. She took it as Reed started to question Alicia as to how it happened. She read it and quickly scratched out an answer. It was shoved into my hand.

_**Yes. But don't make fun of him, **__**please.**_

A small smile made its way onto my face. Ben was about to open his mouth, but in less then a second, the small slip of paper had turned into ash.

II

Ben walked her home. Can you believe that? How grade school is that?

Yeah, I followed them. I wanted to see how it ended, because let me tell you, Ben was a grump the whole night.

So I darted in and out of the shadows, watching their silent and stiff postures stop in front of the building. With my back against the brick wall, I strained my ears.

"Thank you, it was a wonderfu–"

"Why did you do it?"

His gravely and deep voice shattered the air like a hammer. I turned to see Alicia frown and try to catch his eyes, even though she was blind. She shivered in the night air, feeling alone for the first time that night.

"D-do what?"

She was so beautiful. Really, she is. I would personally burn any man who made her cry. And Ben was coming close.

"Did Sue put you up to this date with me? Or was it Johnny?"

Her brown eyes narrowed. Her fists clenched. Adrenalin rushed through me. He was so going to get it!

"No they have **not**!" Her back straightened and her chin tilted upwards. "I... I've listened to you on the television." Tears spilled out of her eyes. "You sounded like a really nice person... and Sue caught me listening."

Ben had to feel like such a loser right now. Making such a beautiful woman cry. She wiped at her eyes, trying to hide herself, feeling a bit ashamed for crying in front of him. The Thing bowed his head slightly, his rocky voice soft. Well, as soft as it could be.

"Sorry." His big hand gently touched the top of her head. "But... you don't want me..." She sniffed, her eyes open. "You're... too good for a monster like me."

I bit down a smile. He almost said beautiful.

"No..." Both of her hands touched his giant knuckles. I could tell, just by looking at his back, that he was surprised. "You're not a monster."

III

The next time Alicia came over, it was kind of like she was house sitting. Only it was with Ben.

I opened the door, and almost immediately my jaw hit the floor.

There she stood, slightly soaked from the rain. She was wearing a white tank top and a black frilly skirt that ended just above her knees. The first thought I had was, _Nice legs._

"Hello, and what are you today?"

Alicia's rich and brown face broke out into a smile.

"Oh, be quiet Johnny." She walked inside the door, closing it behind her. "Is Ben here?"

"You bet he is."

As I turned, thundering footsteps echoed off the walls.

"Johnny, your date just called, she's on her wa–"

Ben stopped. His big lips parted when his eyes landed on Alicia Masters. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Hi." Her hand extended when he didn't respond. "Am I overdressed?"

The big oaf snapped out of it.

"No, no." He slowly took her hand between two giant rock fingers. "You look great."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, you two." I rocked back onto my heels and opened the door. "Don't make too much noise, or you'll wake the neighbors."

Before Ben could clobber me and Alicia could blush, I was out of there and in my car.

As it turns out, Reed and Sue were also on a date. My date turned into a disaster once her hair accidently caught on fire. Go figure.

I got out as quickly as I could. Just in time to get caught in the pouring rain. Grumpy and soggy, I trudged back up to the Baxter Building.

I opened the door, and a crack of lightening bolted across the sky, soon followed by the roar of thunder. Then I heard a squeak. Intrigued, I snuck up to the main room. A living room, if you will.

Alicia was on the couch and Ben had just begun to light some candles. His eyes darted right back to the blind woman.

"What's wrong?"

She jumped at another roll of thunder.

"N-nothing." Ben growled and sat down next to her. "I... I don't..." She flinched. "Like thunder storms."

All it took was another crack to have Alicia in Ben's arms. I could tell that he had no idea what to do. And that they had _**never**_ been that close before.

Ben Grimm didn't say anything, but I saw him lower his head slightly. He kissed her forehead.

More thunder crashed.

Alicia didn't jump.

She pulled away, very slightly, and looked in the general direction of his face. Lightening lit up the entire room.

Ben leaned down, and their lips connected. My eyes widened in morbid fascination. _Rock-head... with Alicia? But she's beautiful! And he's..._

More thunder.

They parted, Alicia's hands creeping up to her lips. I could almost hear Ben's rock heart pounding.

"Sorry... I–"

Ben's rocky voice was soft, but was cut off by Alicia.

"Don't be."

She reached up, touching his rough face. His forehead. His cheek. His lips. Slowly dragging her fingers across his roughened skin. I heard a low growl... and then I realized... Rock-head was... purring.

Alicia shifted her weight to her knees and kissed the corner of his mouth. Ben's hands began to tremble, wanting to hold her, but fighting himself.

"Alicia... I'm a mon–"

"Sh... no you're not."

Then they kissed. I mean, a _**real **_kiss. Alicia's hands clutched Ben's shirt. Those big orange hands came up and pulled her close to him.

It was then that I suddenly shook myself. I... I felt... dirty... for witnessing something so private. I left for my room, closing the door behind me without a sound.

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that I slept in late. Well... late considering that it was ten and Ben usually stomps into my room around eight. I rubbed my eyes and stumbled into the kitchen in boxers and a t-shirt. I saw Sue.

"Hey, where's Rock-head?"

My sister hissed as she put her index finger up to her lips. My eyebrows shot up when she pointed to the living room.

With a smirk stretching across my lips, I bounded into the room.

A yell was lodged in my throat, but it quickly left in a rushed exhale.

They were still on the couch. Both of them were still passed out. Alicia was curled up on Ben Grimm's lap, her chest rising and falling.

Ben had his two arms circling her, as if he never wanted her to leave. I took a moment to observe him. I had never seen him sleep so peacefully.

But... all good things must come to an end.

"OH MY GOD! MY VIRGIN EYES!"

I screamed in a shrill voice. Alicia jolted upright and bumped her head on Grimm's chin. Ben's eyes opened and he checked to see if she was alright. Once he did, he was sprinting towards me in a matter of seconds.

"JOHNNY!"

IV

So, Ben and Alicia became official. Whoop-de-freakin-doo. All the reporters love her, and now see the "soft" side of Ben. Go figure.

And to think that Alicia had the _nerve _to call me jealous. Jealous! Of what? Those mushy looks? How happy Ben gets just by _thinking _about her? Why would I want that?

I don't care that Ben will hug her rom behind and kiss her neck. I don't care that she loves him. She really loves him!

And... and I don't care that... that Ben bought her an engagement ring last Sunday. I don't care.

V

I was sleeping. I don't remember what night it was. All I know was that a monstrous hand grabbed my collar and yanked me up and out of my bed. I found myself staring Ben Grimm in the face.

"Rock-head... what the fuck, man?"

I rubbed my eyes as he put me down.

"I uh..." His voice was still as gravelly as ever. "I wanted to know if you'll be my best man."

My head was still foggy. _What?_

"You're getting married?"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you bum."

I scratched my head.

"When did you propose?"

The rocky man hunched his shoulders over and sat down on my bed. It didn't even cross my mind that it could break.

"When I went on vacation with her. To the Dominican Republic."

I felt my lips tugging themselves into a smile despite the early hour. Sure, I picked on the big guy, but I felt genuinely happy for him.

"That's great." I hugged him and started to drum on his thick skull with my hands. "Come on! Let's celebrate!"

I heard the rough and rumbling chuckle of Benjamin Grimm. He pushed me off of him, almost playfully, and shook his head, fighting a smile.

"Idiot." He rubbed his arm casually. "So I take it that's a yes?"

I grinned.

"Of course." I leaned back and cracked my neck. "I mean, how could I say no to my best friend and my sister's best friend?"

He was silent, a small smile still on his face. He stood, my bed bouncing back up. He headed towards the door, but stopped before leaving. He turned, his heavy lidded eyes piercing through me.

"Thanks, Johnny." Those words, the most genuine I had ever heard. "I really appreciate it."

He left, closing the door behind him, leaving me alone in the dark.

VI

The big day came and went. Sue cried. Even I got a little misty eyed. But not when they said the 'I dos'. No. Anyone can say that.

It was only when they danced.

Slowly on the dance floor, a big hulking Ben Grimm and the blind Alicia Grimm. With his hands on her waist and back, and her arms around his neck. Right then, I saw just how gentle old Rock-head could be.

I could see him holding eggs and kittens. I could see him treating Alicia as if she were a goddess.

They were speaking to themselves, no else being able to hear them. She smiled as he kissed her. Softly. Her eyes fluttered shut as time stood still for them.

It was only then that I had to turn away.

Jealousy?

No.

They were both made for each other.

I walked into the bathroom. Thinking of their first meeting. Their kiss. Their love.

But... who did I have?

I raised an invisible champagne glass.

_That is the question..._

The End

VII

A/N: Please leave a review. I think that this couple is amazing! They are too cute for words! Tell me if I did good or if I butchered life as we know it! Flames are welcome.

-mia


End file.
